Infirmary
by asanoame
Summary: Shut Zoro and Sanji in the infirmary is not a wise choice... so throw in a fox and her bodyguard please... pairing ZxOC SxOC


"Shit-head!"

"Dart-brow!"

"Marimo!"

"Love-cook!"

"Imbecile!"

"Idiot!"

"Nami, should we stop them?" Usopp asks the orange-haired girl in bikinis sunbathing, while listening to the destructive pair continues to insult each other. "They have been at it for more than thirty minutes now."

"What?" Nami turns her head and look at the sharp shooter. "Oh. It's useless." The shouts continue in the background. "It's their way to express themselves anyway. Leave it. It will stop sooner or later." She lies down once more to enjoy her luxuries stolen time. "By the way, someone else will stop them."

"Okay." Usopp takes a last look at the pair and walks into his own workshop for some quiet time. "Haih, I don't know how they can still shout in their state."

"Moron!"

"Moss-head!"

"Ero-cook!"

"Caveman!"

"Shut up! I had it with you two." A silver-haired girl throws the door open, successfully shut the bickering to stop. "How long do you guys intend to name each other in those bandages?" She shouted to the two that is lying on white beds in the infirmary.

Zoro and Sanji had themselves tied up in bandages due to injures they got from the Skypiea incident. The reason why they are in the same room is because Chopper said that they aren't in any moving state. The others were hoping they aren't going to wake up any soon, but, _who are you trying to insult? One is the devil hunter and another is the inhuman chef._ It seems that the sedate Chopper gave them aren't too strong enough to keep them sleeping.

"Ame-Chan, I'm sorry to cause you any trouble. But it is all that Marimo's fault." Sanji tried to rise from the bed, but, was pushed back by a tall raven-haired guy. Zoro didn't say anything, but crosses his arms stubbornly.

"Yeah, sure. But an argument can't continue if there's no two party." She crosses her hands as well. "Can't you guys just stay in here quietly for a day or two? Until we can move one of you to another room?" She says hopefully to both of them.

"Anything for you, my lovely flower." Sanji's eyes turn to heart-shapes, while staying immobile on the bed. "If it weren't for that green-headed asshole there, I would have listened to Chopper's orders already." He threw a glare at Zoro.

"What? It was you that started it first. I was trying to sleep, and then you started to insult me." Zoro tightens his fist from stopping himself to strangle Sanji. "What's your problem anyway, bastard?"

"My problem is you, ape."

"Then leave, stupid."

"SHUT UP!" Ame stood between the two of them. "That's it. Wayne, stop watching and help me out." She said to the amused raven-haired guy beside Sanji's bed.

"Okay, how about this? We kiss the patients every time they get noisy?" Wayne said in a mischievous way.

"Are you staying with Sanji for too long?" Ame stare disbelieve at Wayne.

"What? No way that I'm doing that." Sanji blushes at the thought.

"I accept that plan." Zoro smirks. "As long as she's the one kissing me."

"What? You are so not going to do that to Ame-Chan. You are just a piece of shit. Do you~" Sanji chatter off a series of angry sentence to Zoro.

Eyeing the flustered blonde, Ame turns to Wayne. "Fine. Shut him up."

The raven nodded and bends down to kiss Sanji.

"Wait there and scoot over for me." Ame says to Zoro and then she runs out of the room. When she returns, a book was in her hand. Zoro had taken half of the bed, leaving just enough places for the fox-girl to lie down. "Wayne, you just need to shut him up, not make out with him." She told the still-kissing pair after settling herself on Zoro's uninjured shoulder.

A second later, a much blushed Sanji resurfaces. "I-I'm going to sleep now." He says with much embarrassment. "You stay away from me." He shoots a glare at the smug raven, and turns away from sight. Wayne settles himself on the floor beside Sanji's bed while dozing off.

Half hour later, Chopper looks into the infirmary and found himself staring at the four people that had felt asleep to the silent. "Ah, silence." The reindeer runs off quietly to play with a very bored captain.

**Zoro: That was short. How come I didn't get to kiss?**

**Rain: Because I ran out of idea and you get to cuddle with her.**

**Sanji: -crying out loud- Rain-Chan, how can you do this to me?**

**Rain: Because I can. You know what? My mind is so mess up right now. I currently got around four or five bunnies is jumping around in my mind. It's annoying, you know.**

**Sanji: But-but-but~**

**Rain: No, 'but's. Go fight with Zoro or cuddle with someone. Like a certain raven, or two, or a green, or~**

**Sanji: Ahhh! -runs away- **

**Rain: -laughs in a evil way- My mind is twisted these days... -wraps a black cloak around her and storms out of the room-**

**Zoro: She lost it. Anyway, -pulls his bandana over his eyes- press the 'review' button. you know you want it...**


End file.
